Individuals are often concerned with the amount of cushioning an article of footwear provides. This is true for articles of footwear worn for non-performance activities, such as a leisurely stroll, and for performance activities, such as running, because throughout the course of an average day, the feet and legs of an individual are subjected to substantial impact forces. When an article of footwear contacts a surface, considerable forces may act on the article of footwear and, correspondingly, the wearer's foot. The sole of an article of footwear functions, in part, to provide cushioning to the wearer's foot and to protect it from these forces. In addition to cushioning, individuals may be concerned with the durability, weight, and/or comfort of an article of footwear. Durable footwear will properly function for an extended period of time. Lightweight footwear minimizes the weight an individual has to carry on his or her feet and may be comfortable for an individual. Customized footwear may increase comfort for an individual because it is tailored to the individual's needs and/or foot anatomy.
The human foot is a complex and remarkable piece of machinery, capable of withstanding and dissipating many impact forces. The natural padding of fat at the heel and forefoot, as well as the flexibility of the arch, help to cushion the foot. Although the human foot possesses natural cushioning and rebounding characteristics, the foot alone is incapable of effectively overcoming many of the forces encountered during every day activity. Unless an individual is wearing shoes that provide proper cushioning and support, the soreness and fatigue associated with every day activity is more acute, and its onset may be accelerated. This discomfort for the wearer may diminish the incentive for further activity. Equally important, inadequately cushioned footwear can lead to injuries such as blisters; muscle, tendon, and ligament damage; and bone stress fractures. Improper footwear can also lead to other ailments, including back pain.
Proper footwear should be durable, comfortable, and provide other beneficial characteristics for an individual. Therefore, a continuing need exists for innovations in footwear.